The Reversal Kink
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Finished this yesterday! Sequel to "The Daddy Kink 2". Rated M because It'd be crazy of me to rate it anything else. P.S. not sure if it's good, but I hope you like it.


Fluffy Stuff, Smut & Roll Reversal Kink AU

Me: I have the best imagination and I don't even need references (this role reversal thing was such good idea).

Sequel to "The Daddy Kink 2"

Caption: Edd has given his little sub permission to take the lead. Kevin is a bit reluctant to be in charge, but he soon finds that it's a little more then arousing.

(Sub/Dom Reverse!Kevin & Dom/Sub Reverse!Edd)

Enjoy!

* * *

Eddward hovered over the redhead dauntingly as he waited for some type of command from his little pumpkin. He knows this roll switch is more likely to end in failure or turn into a huge success. It all depends on what Kevin will do, so the older male waits in the hopes that the ginger will say something.

"Edd?"

The ravens body jerks when his name is called. "Yes, Pumpkin?" He asked, giving his full attention the tiny ginger.

"Y-you said I could ask for anything... right?"

"Of course, Pumpkin. Anything you desire of me to do."

Kevin blushes, a tad shy on what he wants to ask Edd to do. "O-oh. A-And I can do whatever I want too?"

"Yes Kevin, whatever you want."

"Hmmm."

"Is there something you want in particular Kevin?" The smaller nods. "Then tell me and I'll do so without complaint."

"..." Kevin whispers, but it's to quiet for the older male to hear.

Eddward raises a questionable brow. "I did not hear you Pumpkin. Can you repeat it again?"

"S-suck me o-off." The ginger says a little louder this time, face flushing in embarrassment.

Edd grins and shuffles down the bed until Kevin's half limp cock is in front of his face. He kisses the soft flesh and is rewarded with a small sigh in the form of his name. The raven then swirls his tongue around the tip, but instead of a sigh he got the younger to arch his back with a pitiful whimper. Edd grins wider than the last, the sound seeming like music to his ears when he finally wraps his mouth around the head. The organ hardens fully once his mouth as he begins sucking, taking the rest of the gingers member without gagging and slightly chuckling a the fact that it started dripping pre so soon.

The vibrations of his laugh makes Kevin spasm, rearing his hips upward with small breathless pants. "Ah, s-suck harder!" Eddward complies and the younger grips raven strands of hair, enjoying that his cock was getting milked for all it's worth. "F-fuck!" Kevin moans while cumming down Edd's throat. His hands don't loosen their grip, but he does start massaging the older's scalp as his tip is licked clean. "That w-was great."

"I know." Edd breathes out against the now soft member causing it to twitch. He then lays sort kisses to the pink head, almost worshiping the flaccid organ. "Is there anything else you desire of me to do 'sir'." The raven asks knowing that Kevin will be surprised at his last comment. 'Sir' was all he's willing to say, because 'Daddy' was reserved for himself and master just sounds wrong and there's no way in hell he's going to utter that word for anyone.

Bewildered by the term Edd used to address him, Kevin gaped. "W-what did you j-just say?"

"I called you "sir", as you are my superior right now and therefor have complete control over anything I do." The older explained amused by the wide green eyes staring at him with unrestrained lust.

"A-anything?"

Edd kisses underneath Kevin's balls with a low purr. "Yes, anything. Anything you desire sir." At this point Eddward himself was more than a little excited and could practically taste how hard the gingers reawakening member was from his words. Maybe if he encouraged the younger with some dirty talk then Kevin would crumble just a bit more than he has now. "Would you like me to suck you again sir?" He starts with a long lick over the gingers inflamed cock. "Maybe, I could take off the rest of my clothing and ride you. Or... I could still undress but then finger myself while you watch? However, I'm fine with anything you choose, though I wouldn't mind putting on a show sir." Edd's voice is as silk as honey and weighing on Kevin's self control which at some point the redhead never even knew he had to begin with.

He's practically close to cumming when he says, "G-god, Edd. The things you do to me."

A purr rumbles past the ravens lips, letting his them ghost down lower until they were breathing over the younger's hole. "Mmm, I could do so much more sir." It was said in nothing more than a husky whisper that was just barely loud enough for the ginger to hear.

"P-please."

Eddward chuckles with amusement. It seems that Kevin has forgotten why he is in charge of him. "Sorry sir, but you have to tell me what to do. Those are the rules. Unless... You want me to sto-" The ginger grasps Edd's hair so roughly it hurts and pulls him into a passionate kiss before he can finish the rest of that sentence.

Breaking the kiss Kevin says, "T-take off all your clothes."

Edd, who's not really surprised by the words smiles smugly. He knew he could get his pumpkin to act a little more demanding. "As you wish sir." With that said he leans back. Now kneeling on their bed he undresses quickly, throwing every thing to the floor with no regard for the cleanliness of his room. This is Kevin night and there's nothing more impotent than pleasing this beautiful ginger. And only god knows he wants to please Kevin in anyway possible. 'So much it almost hurts.' He thinks while licking his lips.

Meanwhile, Kevin watches that very tongue rove over the ravens lips and comes up with a great idea for where he wants it most. "Edd?"

Eddward snaps to attention, looking down into luscious green emerald eyes. "Yes, is there something you want sir?"

"Yes, but first I want you back to where you were before." Edd does exactly what he told his mouth hovering over Kevin's hole. His mouth his almost watering at what he knows his ginger will say next.

"Eat me out."

There's no hesitation on his part as the raven shoves his hands under Kevin's ass and part it as far as he can before pressing his tongue over the very place he'd been commanded to place it. His soft lips mold against the equally soft hairless flesh as he forces his wet appendage inside so that he can taste the sweet silk walls. He hasn't done this in a long time, never realized how amazing it was to do something so dirty and exciting.

Kevin moans as his lover dives his tongue in deeper, suck on the hole like his life depends on it. Like a starving man the older male eats him out like it was the best meal he had in a long time. "F-fuck!" He can't even say anything else other than that and a few incoherent sounds of pleasure. It's been such a long time since he received something like this. "S-so g-good." He manages to say, hands pushing Edd's head down with his fingers griping the raven locks hard enough to rip them from the older's skull.

All the while, Edd is pulls Kevin towards him. Large hands gripping his gingers porky little ass. His lips, teeth, and tongue devourer the pretty pink hole. He was having such a grand time tongue-fucking Kevin's entrance that he actually forgot about his own need and when the ginger pulls his head away he whimpers wanting so desperately to have his mouth back over that beautiful pink pucker.

God he'll fucking beg if he has to.

Kevin can obviously see the desperation in Edd's eyes as he brings the man up for a heated kiss and shudders as he tastes himself. He then brings a hand down to fist his lovers engorged cock using the pre-cum it produced to move his hand over it faster. Eddward moans in appreciation and thrusts into his hand, kissing him harder while struggling to keep himself up on one of his forearms.

'Wait what?' Kevin breaks the kiss and looks to the side to see the raven fingering himself. The ginger groans and jerks Edd off faster letting the pad of his thumb run over the tip each time his hand went up.

"Shit Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," The older of the two was gasping the gingers name like a prayer. He fells the younger cease his hand movements and whimpers.

"You're not supposed to say my name. Tell what you'd supposed to address me as." The redhead says out in a breathless demand(Seems like he gained a little confidence).

"..."Edd replies quietly.

Kevin harshly pulls the ravens hair and and gives one small jerk of his other hand to ease the pain it cause. "I can't hear you speak louder." He needed to hear Edd say that three letter word.

"Sir." It comes out as a whimpering whisper.

But it wasn't enough for the ginger. "I said louder!" The redhead growled yanking Edd's head back and biting down on his exposed neck until he tastes blood. The coppery sent driving him wild. "Say it!" He orders, laping up the last traces of blood. It was much sweeter than he expected.

"Sir!" Edd yells this time.

"Again."

"Sir!"

"Again."

"Sir!"

"Good boy." Kevin says as he resumes his hand jerking causing his disheveled lover to scream and fuck his hand harder.

"F-fuck fuck!" The man is panting, moaning and still fingering himself as he thrusts desperately into Kevin's hand. "I wanna cum sir. Please let me cum. Wanna cum so much sir!" He begs his speach becoming less controlled and he takes his fingers out of himself and bringing his arm up in order to stay upright. "Please, please let me cum sir."

Edd's so desperate, so horny and Kevin is loving it. Mainly, because he was the one making Edd this way. Getting him to moan and beg for release and whimper and cry like a pathetic bitch or hopeless whore. Why didn't they do this sooner. Being in control felt great and watching his lover crumble and shake was worth it. 'Ohh, and now for the best part.' He thinks as he let go of Eddward's hair and his cock receiving another cry of agony which he ignore and says, "Ride me." The older almost looks confused by his words. "You heard me, I said RIDE ME." The ginger growls pulling hair again, but this time he slaps Edd's already prepped ass making the older jerk upwards, startled yet greatly aroused.

The raven complies to the demand straddling Kevin's hips, guiding the younger's cock to his entrance and slamming down upon it. Being as prepped as he was it still hurt, but he just lifts himself up and comes back down. A little pain did nothing to slow him as he angled his downward thrusts so that the tip of the gingers cock hit his prostate each time. "S-so g-good sir."

"Mmmf, that's right Edd." Kevin breathlessly replies back, putting both his sweaty palms on his lovers hips, while using them as leverage so he could bring his own hips upward each times the other came down on his cock. "Tell me who's making you fell good." He commands. "Tell how much you love having my cock in you."

"You sir. Love it... so much... g-gonna cum s-sir." Edd answers.

"God Edd, your such a good boy. Tell what you are."

"A-a g-good boy." The older moans out ridding Kevin harder. "I-I'm a g-good boy."

"And whose good boy are you?"

"Y-yours."

"Whose?!"

"Yours!"

"That's right, your my good boy Edd." The ginger confirms thrusting as hard as he can meeting each and every one of Edd's downward thrust. "You're going to come when to tell you right?" He states.

"Y-yes, please let me cum s-sir."

"N-not y-yet." The redhead grunts out as he lifts a hand up to jerk Edd off again and has to bite his lips to keep himself from coming when the older tightened around his cock. Sweat is dripped down his forehead and chest as well as Eddward's too. They were so close. Finally Kevin says, "Cum." And the raven breathes in a loud breathe of relief as he releases all over the redheads hand and chest as well as his own chest, small drops running past his stomach while he continues to rides Kevin to his release too. With the silk walls clamping around his cock it causes Kevin to force out the most mind shattering orgasm he's had in a long time, mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure.

Edd who came down from his high a lot faster turns them to the side with the redhead still inside him. "S-should we t-take a shower sir?" The raven inquires tiredly.

Kevin kisses Edd's collarbone with the best shit-eating grin adorning his lips. "Sure."

* * *

(Tiny Extra)

During the shower Kevin ends up initiating another round with Edd bottoming again. The bathing process takes up to a little over an hour, but they manage to get each other cleaned up without anymore "distractions".

Now showered and exhausted they lay in bed basking in the calm atmosphere. The older male draped over the ginger snoring softly and said ginger lightly stroking the taller males hair. He places a sweet kiss to his Dom/Subs forehead, smirking with the thought of tomorrow night now that he's in charge.

Yeah, he can really get used to this reversal kink idea.

* * *

So whatcha think? Bad...Good...Sexist thing you've ever read? Come on you know you wanna review!. ;3


End file.
